La cuenta, por favor
by Maye Malfter
Summary: Pansy Parkinson tiene meses tratando de sacarle de su encierro entre montones de trabajo pendiente, y esta vez lo ha conseguido. Le ha organizado a Draco una cita a ciegas en un restaurante de moda y con "un partidazo" ¿Hay algo que pueda salir mal?


**Este fic participa en el reto "Una cita fallida" del foro Del Yaoi & el Slash **

**_Notas de la autora: _**¡Hola, hola! Esta vez regreso al mundo del fanfiction con una historia que pretende ser una bocanada de aire fresco entre todo el drama que estoy tratando de plasmar en mis otros proyectos de escritura. Se trata de un Drarry bastante ligero y con intención de sacarles al menos una sonrisa. Debo decir que he hecho que la cita saliera tan pero tan mal para los pobrecillos que casi me demandan por bashing jaja Pero qué puedo hacer, si así es el reto ¡Enjoy!

**_Notas del fic: _**Oneshot de **4799** palabras según Word (sin contar títulos, notas iniciales, notas finales ni extras). Entra en la categoría de EWE, pues obviamente en el epílogo de JK no se menciona absolutamente nada de Harry y Draco siendo gays jeje

**_Aclaratoria: _**Ambientado en un mundo mágico post-guerra, con unos Harry y Draco de unos 30 años.

**_Disclaimer: _**Los personajes y el background pertenecen a Joanne. La historia a continuación es de mi completa autoría, por lo cual tomo completa responsabilidad por ella y la utilizo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**...**

**La cuenta, por favor**

**...**

Llegaba tarde. De todas las cosas que Pansy le había advertido que no hiciera, esta era la única en la que la morena realmente había enfatizado.

.

_—… Y no lleves la misma ropa del trabajo, mucho menos si te cae algo viscoso y desagradable encima. Y no menciones nada estúpido acerca de la pureza de la sangre, me han dicho que es un poco radical con eso de la igualdad entre estados de sangre mágica. Y por sobre todas las cosas, Draco, por favor no llegues tarde._

_—Ajá…_

_—Draco… ¡Draco Malfoy! ¿Estás tan siquiera escuchándome?_

_Los dos amigos se encontraban en uno de los laboratorios de pociones de Breuvages Magiques, Draco intentando hacer modificaciones en cierta poción, y Pansy revoloteando a su alrededor mientras le aconsejaba qué hacer en su cita de esa noche. El rubio realizó unas cuantas anotaciones en su pergamino y se irguió frente a la chica, con gesto cansado._

_—Sí, Pansy Violet Parkinson, sí-te-escuché. Debo ir limpio, no mencionar nada de los ideales de mis padres, y no llegar tarde ¿Algo más?_

_Pansy pareció complacida, así que se dirigió a la puerta de laboratorio con andar saltarino. Antes de salir, se dio la vuelta y dirigió un último consejo a un ya hastiado Draco._

_—Sólo una cosa más. Cuando llegues al restaurante deberás preguntar por la mesa de "Griffin y Viper". Esos son los nombres que están en la reservación, ya sabes, para evitar que la prensa convierta tu cita en un escándalo._

_Draco alzó una ceja, visiblemente intrigado por los sobrenombres utilizados._

_—Puedo asumir que yo soy Viper, ¿cierto? No creo que Griffin me calce en lo absoluto._

_—Sí, eres Viper —respondió la chica desde el umbral—. Agradece que no fueron "Merlín y Morgana". Estuve tentada, pero imaginé que no querrías llegar a la cita diciendo "mucho gusto, soy Morgana" —añadió, fingiendo estar pensativa. Draco la fulminó con la mirada, y la chica estalló en carcajadas._

_— ¡Largo de aquí, engendro del mal! —Exclamó el rubio, echando a Pansy con un gesto de sus manos. La chica dio media vuelta y partió por el pasillo, aún riendo estruendosamente._

.

Y aún así, un imprevisto con una poción curativa experimental en la cual se hallaba trabajando le había hecho retrasarse una hora ¡Una hora, por Salazar y Merlín! Cada minuto que pasaba Draco se preguntaba si Griffin aún se encontraría esperándole. Si la situación fuese al contrario, el rubio de seguro ya se habría largado. Esperaba que su cita no fuese tan impaciente como él mismo.

Pero a decir verdad ¿qué importaba si se iba? Pansy había tratado de convencerlo durante casi cuatro semanas para que al fin aceptara salir con este tipo, o como ella lo llamaba "el partidazo que te he conseguido". El trabajo en su empresa absorbía casi todo su tiempo, y era cierto que no había tenido una cita decente en poco más de un año, pero tampoco era que estaba tan desesperado ¿o sí? Como fuera, Draco había aceptado ir sólo para poder quitarse a su amiga de encima, y por supuesto, por la promesa de Pansy de que el hombre era "perfecto para él en todos los sentidos posibles". Tal vez no encontrara al amor de su vida esa noche, pero una velada de diversión con opción a desayuno no le caería muy mal que digamos.

Los pasos del rubio resonaban en los adoquines de la callejuela. El restaurante se vislumbraba a unos cincuenta metros, ingeniosamente disfrazado como una tienda de mascotas abandonada. Algunos pares de metros más y Draco sintió el golpe de magia que se suele sentir cuando cruzas una barrera mágica bien lograda. Ahora podía ver claramente la fachada del lugar. Un gran ventanal a lo largo de toda la entrada, jardineras con flores pequeñas en tonos crema, puertas dobles forjadas en algún metal dorado, una alfombra roja cubriendo el pasaje principal y un toldo donde se podía leer "Magia Potagia", el nombre del local.

Magia Potagia era el restaurante de moda y Draco jamás había tenido la oportunidad de entrar, pues conseguir reservaciones era una tarea casi imposible y eso de andar rogando por una plaza para comer no era precisamente el estilo del rubio. Sin embargo, Draco no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo diantres se las habría arreglado Pansy para conseguir reservaciones allí un viernes por la noche. Quizá el tal Griffin fuese alguien realmente influyente. Repentinamente Draco estaba impaciente por saber con quién lo habían emparejado esa noche.

Había muchas personas fuera esperando para entrar, y Draco tuvo que hacer lo imposible para franquearlas y llegar al vestíbulo sin ser pisoteado o maldecido. Se quitó el abrigo y la bata del trabajo, manchada por cierto de un viscoso accidente, y quedó en pantalones chinos color gris plomo, camisa de vestir color verde botella y zapatos negros también de vestir. Aplicó un _reducio_ a la bata, metiéndola en un bolsillo del abrigo, dejó el abrigo en el armario y se dirigió al que parecía ser el Jefe de Meseros, ubicado a un lado de la entrada del local. La fila para ser atendidos por este supuesto "Jefe" era de al menos diez personas, pero al poseer ya una reservación, el rubio decidió acercarse directamente al hombre y preguntarle por su mesa.

—Siguiente —dijo el hombre, vestido con una túnica de gala color negro y con el cabello excesivamente engominado y hacia atrás. La nariz sorprendentemente respingada y expresión de estar oliendo algo realmente desagradable.

Draco se adelantó en la fila, en un intento por obtener la ubicación de su mesa y siendo víctima de quejas por parte de los demás ocupantes.

—Buenas noches, señor ¿Podría indicarme dónde está mi mesa? Tengo una reservación a nombre de… —Draco fue interrumpido por el hombre, quién lo miró de hito a hito, desde su cabello un poco despeinado por la prisa, hasta su mano derecha, manchada de púrpura por alguno de los ingredientes de su experimento. La expresión en su rostro cambió de desagrado a algo parecido al asco, y Draco se sintió ligeramente ofendido por el simple hecho de que se atreviera a verlo de esa manera.

— ¿Es usted el siguiente en la fila? —Preguntó en un susurro, con un tono de voz neutral que no encajaba del todo con su expresión de desprecio.

—No —respondió Draco honestamente—, pero tengo una reservación desde hace ya una hora y pensé que…

—Me temo que no puedo ayudarlo —cortó, tajante— No hasta que sea el siguiente en la fila.

—Pero…

—Siguiente. —Repitió, un poco más alto, haciendo que la pareja que se encontraba de primera en la fila pasaran al frente, empujándole al caminar.

Draco miró su reloj: Una hora y diez minutos. A regañadientes caminó por el pasillo hasta encontrar el final de la fila y se limitó a esperar, lanzando improperios mentales y esperando sinceramente que Griffin hubiese sufrido el mismo retraso para poder justificarse. El rubio espero pacientemente su turno, comprobando el reloj de vez en cuando para notar que habían pasado diez, quince, veinte minutos desde que comenzara a hacer la fila. Intentó ver algo adentro del local, pero fue en vano. El lugar estaba oculto tras una pared, y los únicos vistazos del interior, que ocurrían cuando alguien entraba o salía, no alcanzaban a ser suficientes para tener idea de las mesas y sus ocupantes.

Por fin llegó su turno, cuarenta y cinco minutos después de haber llegado al lugar. Draco estaba que echaba chispas, pero decidió que si ya estaba allí al menos intentaría entrar y comer algo. Ya luego se dedicaría a desprestigiar el lugar con sus amistades.

—Siguiente. —Indicó de nuevo la monótona voz del hombre. Draco dio un paso al frente, y se irguió para sentirse importante. Al fin y al cabo, él era el cliente, y el odioso hombre estaba allí para servirle. Se aclaró la garganta un poco, y repitió lo que había dicho casi una hora antes.

—Buenas noches. Tengo una reservación a nombre de Griffin y Viper.

El hombre rebuscó en su pergamino hasta dar aparentemente con la información que Draco necesitaba.

—Oh, sí. La reservación era para las 7 de la noche, pero el señor Griffin llegó cuarenta minutos tarde y su mesa fue cambiada de lugar.

—No me extraña que llegara tarde, si es que lo hicieron esperar tanto como a mí…

— ¿Cómo dice? —Preguntó el hombre, alzando una ceja.

— Nada, no digo nada… ¿Qué ha pasado con nuestra mesa?

— Las reservaciones que no son utilizadas a tiempo van perdiendo calidad. Originalmente, su mesa estaba ubicada al lado del ventanal, pero dado al retraso del señor Griffin, esa mesa fue asignada a otra persona y ambos fueron reubicados.

— Así que aparte de dar mal servicio también abusan de las reservas, ¿no? —Draco estaba furioso. Definitivamente jamás volvería a comer en ese maldito lugar.

—Disculpe, señor Viper, pero así son las cosas en Magia Potagia ¿Se quedará o le decimos al señor Griffin que desocupe la mesa?

El tono altanero del maître lo indignó ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera? Pero no les daría el gusto, ocuparía la mesa, así tuviera que pasar la velada sentado sobre un parterre.

—No. Ya que estoy, utilizaré mi reservación ¿El señor Griffin aún se encuentra aquí?

—Sí. De inmediato lo guiarán a su mesa —y dicho esto, chaqueó los dedos. Un mesero joven y de cabello castaño apareció frente a Draco y lo invitó a seguirle, y el rubio estaba agradecido de dejar por fin atrás a esa desagradable persona.

El interior del lugar era muy hermoso y amplio, parecido a alguno de los lujosos restaurantes parisinos a los que solía ir de niño cuando vacacionaba con sus padres. El recinto estaba pintado de un color crema muy suave y estaba iluminado por candelabros de cristal que colgaban del techo alto y abovedado. Jarrones de cristal decoraban algunas esquinas, con montones de rosas de tallo largo, recién cortadas al parecer. El aire olía a flores, a fresco, y a pesar del pésimo servicio, Draco entendió por qué era un sitio exclusivo.

El rubio seguía al muchacho de cerca, serpenteando entre las mesas y alejándose cada vez más de la entrada. La rapidez con que el chico caminaba no permitía al pocionista vislumbrar algo más allá de su espalda, mas sí podía adivinar hacia donde lo estaba dirigiendo. Muy cerca de lo que parecían ser las cocinas había un grupito de mesas para dos personas, el peor sitio para sentarse, si le pedían su opinión.

Draco suspiró —_Sí ya he llegado hasta aquí, al menos espero que mi cita sea interesante_ —pensó, justo en el instante en que el camarero se detuvo frente a una mesa.

El muchacho se apartó para darle paso, y Draco sintió el peso de diez mil galeones depositarse en sus pulmones. Sentado en la mesa indicada se encontraba un hombre de su misma edad, cabello negro azabache y despeinado, gafas de montura redonda, ojos verde brillante entornados hacia algún punto a su izquierda y vistiendo aún su uniforme de Auror. Con una copa de vino tinto a medio beber en una mano, y girando el cuchillo para mantequilla con la otra ¿¡Es que acaso Pansy Parkinson se había vuelto loca!?

—Vuelvo enseguida con el menú —indicó el mesero hacia Draco, quién solo alcanzó a asentir. Mentalmente estaba desmembrando a su chiflada amiga. _Así que este era el "partidazo"_ pensó.

El pelinegro pareció escuchar al chico e inmediatamente volteó la mirada esmeralda hacia Draco, quedándose con la misma expresión extrañada que el rubio supuso que colocaría al verle. Pareció observarle de arriba abajo, pensándoselo seriamente antes de soltar sonido alguno.

— Buenas noches, Malfoy ¿Has venido a saludar? —preguntó, con una leve sonrisa que pretendía ser cortés. Aparentemente Potter no se enteraba de nada. _Definitivamente mataré a Pansy_ pensó el rubio.

Draco decidió sentarse a la mesa, en la silla libre y bajo la intrigada mirada de su ex adversario. El mesero llegó, dejó la carta, y se retiró de nuevo. Luego de recibir la carta y dejarla sobre la mesa, el rubio habló.

—Tú eres Griffin ¿no es así? —inquirió, repentinamente acalorado. Toda la situación era bizarra. Ni siquiera Pansy podía ser tan descuidada como para emparejar a Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy a una cita a ciegas en un restaurante de moda.

La sonrisa cortés del moreno escapó de su rostro, dejando una expresión de sorpresa. Esto confirmó las sospechas de Malfoy. Potter _era_ Griffin.

— ¿Tú eres Viper? —cuestionó Potter, con los ojos como platos. Draco sólo asintió.

Draco tomó la carta y comenzó a hojearla, sin mucho interés— Aparentemente hemos sido engañados, Potty. Mi celestina recibirá su merecido muy pronto. En cuanto a ti, no me imagino quién ha podido gastarte semejante broma.

Potter bebió el resto de su vino de un tirón, y volvió a servirse otra copa. Draco en cambio continuó hojeando la carta. Si estaría cenando con Potter, al menos comería algo decente.

—Hermione dijo que eras "un partidazo". Tardó semanas intentando convencerme de salir contigo. No creo que mi amiga supiera realmente con quién me estaba emparejando —El moreno habló muy bajo, en un murmullo que sólo Draco fue capaz de escuchar.

—Mi amiga Pansy Parkinson dijo lo mismo de ti. Y también tardó semanas en convencerme. Creo que Granger trabaja en el mismo departamento que Pansy. Apuesto mi cabeza a que esas dos organizaron esta cita a ciegas sin saber realmente cual sería la cita del otro —concluyó el rubio, mientras revisaba la lista de entradas.

—Espero que así haya sido. Sino tendré que buscarme amigos nuevos —comentó el moreno, tomando por completo su copa de vino y levantándose de la mesa— Bueno, Malfoy, de verdad lamento todo este mal entendido. Será mejor que me vaya…

Draco tomó de forma refleja el brazo de Potter, en un intento por retenerle. Luego lo soltó, pero el moreno ya había cesado sus pasos.

— No es necesario que te vayas, Potter. No voy a maldecirte —dijo, con una sonrisa— Me costó mucho llegar hasta aquí sin cruciar al maître, y es casi imposible conseguir una reservación en este sitio. Comamos como personas adultas, que igual ya nada puede ser peor que esto ¿no te parece?

Potter pareció considerarlo. Por cómo iba vestido, seguramente tampoco habría tenido tiempo de comer antes de venir.

— ¿No te importaría cenar conmigo, Malfoy?

—En lo absoluto, Potter. Es más, de todas las personas terribles con las que Pansy pudo haberme emparejado, al menos a ti te conozco las mañas.

Potter sonrió por lo bajo y volvió a sentarse, tomando su carta. La hojeó en silencio un rato, mientras el rubio hacía lo mismo.

— ¿No hay nada en este menú que no tenga carne? Creo que este sitio me gusta menos cada minuto que pasa —El moreno pasaba las hojas una y otra vez, adelante y atrás, como si quisiera descubrir alguna que no hubiera visto ya. Draco alzó una ceja y lo miró de reojo.

—Creo que son famosos precisamente por eso, Potter ¿No lo sabías?

Potter cerró la carta de un golpe y la dejó sobre la mesa, volviéndose a servir otra copa— Entonces no comeré nada hoy —indicó, apurando el trago.

— Vamos, Potter, no seas quejica ¿Desde cuándo el salvador del mundo mágico no come nada que tenga carne? —bromeó el rubio, también cerrando su carta.

—Desde la guerra —reveló, calmado—. Hay cosas que te cambian la vida, y ver tanta muerte a tu alrededor te hace plantearte muchas cosas. Me hizo darme cuenta de que no me iban las chicas, y me hizo no querer comer nada que antes hubiera estado vivo.

Draco sólo asintió, abriendo de nuevo su carta. Jamás había imaginado que la guerra hubiese tenido casi el mismo efecto en ambos. Luego de unos momentos, al fin dio con lo que estaba buscando.

—Podrías pedir la "Ensalada Griega con Riñones", pero sin los riñones —sugirió Draco, sonriendo— No creo que les importe quitarle las tripas al plato del jodido niño-que-vivió.

—Eso suena bien —afirmó el pelinegro.

—Y viene con el "Aderezo Especial Potagia" —continuó el rubio— ¡Qué encanto de gente!

Potter rompió en carcajadas bajo la divertida mirada de Malfoy. El moreno no resultaba tan mala compañía después de todo.

Los hombres llamaron al mesero e hicieron su pedido, indicando expresamente que removieran las tripas de la ensalada griega. Un incómodo silencio se instaló entre ambos, sumado al creciente calor proveniente de la cercanía con las cocinas. El ir y venir de los meseros entrando y saliendo de ellas se hacía un poco insoportable después de un momento. Luego de lo que parecieron ser horas, Potter rompió el silencio.

—Y… cuéntame, Malfoy ¿por qué llegaste tan tarde?

—Me demoré con una poción experimental —explicó— Se salió de control a último minuto y tuvimos que utilizar todos nuestros recursos para evitar que el fuego se expandiera. Aunque si he de decir la verdad, llegué con sólo una hora de retraso. La otra hora la pasé esperando que me atendiera el maître.

— ¿Verdad que es insufrible? —Cuestionó Potter— Yo me retrasé en el Cuartel, pero incluso así pude llegar con las justas para la reservación. Y el muy estirado me hizo esperar media hora para poder atenderme…

—Vaya, creo que hace lo mismo con todos —indicó el rubio.

—Pues eso parece —convino el moreno—. Y lo peor es que cuando me atendió dijo "Llega media hora tarde". Así, con expresión de estar oliendo mierda ¡El muy miserable! —Potter dio un golpe en la mesa y Draco estalló en carcajadas, por la perfecta personificación que había logrado el moreno.

Ambos hombres rieron un rato, y luego se sirvieron más vino mientras esperaban. Conversaron de muchas cosas, idearon teorías de cómo fue que a sus amigas se les ocurrió emparejarlos, conversaron de sus respectivas vidas y empleos, y descubrieron que muy a su pesar tenían muchas cosas en común, pero ninguno lo mencionaría en voz alta, no señor. Los camareros salían de las cocinas y de vez en cuando golpeaban a Draco con los codos al pasar, mientras este iba haciendo pequeñas notas mentales para desprestigiar el fulano restaurante.

La botella de vino se acabó, y Draco comprobó su reloj de pulsera.

— ¡Una hora! —Exclamó indignado— Llevamos una hora esperando por nuestra comida. Si mi vida dependiera de ello, ya estaría más que muerto.

—No exageres, Malfoy —concilió Potter— Tal vez están muy ocupados intentando quitarle los riñones a mi ensalada. Ya sabes, porque debe ser confuso para ellos dar un servicio eficiente.

Draco rió por lo bajo, y Potter le sonrió de vuelta. Esos ojos verde esmeralda parecían brillar cuando las sonrisas de su poseedor eran sinceras, y el rubio se maldijo mentalmente por percatarse de semejante detalle. _Pero sí es Potter _se decía, _no puedo sentirme atraído por el jodido de Potter_. De vuelta a la realidad, Draco resolvió que ya habían esperado demasiado, y al no conseguir con la mirada al castaño que los había atendido, llamó a otro camarero.

—Eh, sí tú —Llamó desde su asiento— Disculpa, ¿podrías decirnos que ha pasado con nuestro pedido?

El chico pareció perdido, y luego apenado.

— ¿Los señores habían ordenado algo? Oh, mil perdones. El chico que atiende estas mesas se sintió mal repentinamente, y tuvo que ausentarse. Seguramente olvidó solicitar su pedido.

Draco tamborileo los dedos en la mesa con disgusto, y Harry al ver la actitud del rubio decidió intervenir.

— ¿Podrías verificar si nuestros platillos están listos? Morimos de hambre —el chico asintió y Harry agregó—. Oh, y tráenos otra botella de vino. Creo que nos vendría bien.

—Enseguida, señor —dijo el muchacho, y se dirigió a las cocinas.

Draco dejó de tamborilear y se acomodó el cabello un poco. Todo el calor y humedad proveniente de las cocinas lo estaban dejando con un frizz increíble.

—De no haber sido por ti, hubiese pagado mi coraje con ese chico —dijo el rubio, como si nada.

—Lo sé, Malfoy. Pero soy demasiado noble y tonto como para dejarte arruinar la velada.

— ¿Más? —inquirió Draco. Hasta los momentos no le estaba pareciendo una velada perfecta.

— ¿Más? —repitió Harry— Pero si yo me estoy divirtiendo mucho —y acto seguido, sonrió ampliamente.

Draco quedó atontado por un segundo. _Merlín, en verdad que es guapo este mequetrefe_ pensó. Al instante llegó el camarero con una nueva botella de vino tinto.

—He preguntado en las cocinas y su pedido está casi listo. Lamento la espera —y partió, dejando la botella en la mesa.

—Bueno, Malfoy, brindemos —dijo Harry, sirviendo vino en las copas de ambos— ¡Por una noche… diferente!

Draco sonrió, y alzó su copa, con la mala suerte de que un camarero pasó tropezando su codo e hizo que el líquido oscuro manchara el mantel y su camisa. El rubio se levantó de su asiento abriendo los brazos en un acto reflejo, tirando la copa en la mesa y lanzando improperios en dirección al camarero.

—Lo siento, señor. No vi que estaba…

— ¿Sentado en la peor mesa del lugar? —Completó Draco— Ya. No hay problema. Después del pésimo servicio, esto era lo último que me faltaba.

—El muchacho se alejó murmurando algo cómo "traeré poción limpiadora", mientras Draco se sacudía las manos empapadas en vino y lo fulminaba con la mirada mientras se alejaba.

Harry intentó acercarse al rubio con una servilleta, acto que Draco rechazó.

—No necesito que me limpies, Potter —siseo cómo una serpiente, con los ojos aún fijos en su camisa completamente arruinada.

— ¡Así que ya salió el hurón! —exclamó Harry, por lo bajo— No necesitas molestarte, sólo fue un accidente…

—Sé que fue un accidente, Potter. Pero resulta que hoy mi día ha estado completamente lleno de accidentes. Primero la poción, luego el maître, y luego tú, y luego… —Draco calló, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Luego intentó remediarlo— Lo-lo lamento, Potter. No quise decir eso. Es decir… No eres… El hecho es que tú…

—No te esfuerces, Malfoy. Ya entendí —dijo el moreno, con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos—. Igual este accidente podría remediar el otro. Sé limpiar esas manchas con la varita ¿Me dejarías intentarlo?

Draco ladeo la cabeza, y lo miró sorprendido ¿En verdad sabía limpiar estas manchas?

— ¿Te enseñan a limpiar manchas en la Academia de Aurores, Potter?

—No. Pero vivo solo, y soy un poco descuidado, así que he tenido que aprender ¿Puedo? —preguntó, sacando la varita y apuntando al rubio con ella.

Draco asintió, y de inmediato un chorro de espuma salió directamente de la varita del Auror. La espuma brilló un momento sobre las manchas y se desvaneció en el aire, dejando la camisa incluso más limpia que antes del accidente. El rubio observó el trabajo, complacido, y luego de que Harry limpiara también el mantel, procedió a sentarse.

—Vaya, vaya, Potter. Ha quedado impecable —elogió el rubio—. Recuérdame contratarte cuando no tenga elfos domésticos en casa.

— Ja ja ja, Malfoy. Eres hilarante —respondió Harry, mosqueado.

— ¿Verdad que sí? He tratado de hacerle entender eso a mis amigos, pero todos dicen que mi humor es cómo un thestral —indicó Draco, con un suspiro.

— ¿Cómo un thestral? —repitió Harry, intrigado.

—Sí. Que es mejor que nadie sepa que existe.

Harry rompió en carcajadas, tan fuerte, que varias cabezas se giraron a verle. Draco en cambio estaba encantado por verle reír de nuevo. Cuando el moreno paró de reír, el rubio aprovechó para arrimar su silla un poco más cerca de la del otro.

— ¿Quieres tenerme más cerca, Malfoy? —preguntó el moreno, con una sonrisa pícara.

—No seas idiota, Potter. Es sólo que ya me harté de que me den codazos al pasar. Al menos cerca de ti nadie volverá a hacerme tirar mi vino.

—Cómo digas, Malfoy.

Harry se acomodó en su silla, la cual ahora se encontraba a pocos centímetros de la del rubio. Volvió a servir vino en las copas e hizo la suya chocar contra la de Draco.

— ¿Por qué sigues brindando? Has tenido que pasar toda tu noche del viernes conmigo. Tu cita fue un fiasco —afirmó el rubio, bebiendo de su copa.

— No del todo —respondió el moreno con una sonrisa cómplice, para luego apurar también su copa.

Draco estaba anonadado. Si su radar no fallaba, Potter acababa de darle una clara señal de avance. _Debo estar delirando_ pensó. El segundo camarero llegó al fin con sus platillos, y luego de colocarlos invertidos, se alejó.

—Creo, que me han visto cara de vegetariano —decía Draco mientras cambiaba su plato con el de Potter.

—Y a mí de carnívoro —afirmó el otro, viendo con horror el plato de Buey Bourguignon que Draco había ordenado.

—No lo mires así, Potter. Herirás sus sentimientos.

Harry soltó una risotada y miró su plato. Nada de riñones ni tripas. Se alegró y buscó el tenedor para comenzar a comer, estaba famélico. Draco por su parte también había comenzado a cenar, buscando con la mirada al camarero que debía traerles agua. Fue sólo cuando lo vio acercarse que notó cómo su acompañante tosía ligeramente.

—Potter ¿qué te pasa?… Potter ¿¡te estás ahogando!?

Harry tosía enérgicamente, y su rostro se estaba tornando de un color rojizo. Alarmado, Draco instó al camarero a que se apurase con el agua, y dio una copa repleta al moreno para ayudarlo a tragar. Sin embargo, el esfuerzo pareció inútil.

—Draco… No puedo… No puedo respirar…

El rostro de Potter se tornaba cada vez más rojo, y Draco temió que pudiera realmente ahogarse. Parecía alguna clase de reacción alérgica. _Pero sí sólo es lechuga_ pensó.

—Oye, tú ¿Qué le echaron a esa endemoniada ensalada? —Preguntó alarmado— ¿Le quitaron las tripas?

— Sí, p-por supuesto que sí, señor —respondió el camarero— Es sólo una ensalada griega con lechugas, aceitunas, queso feta, tomates, pepino, cebolla, y el aderezo especial Potagia a base de aceite de oliva y nueces…

Harry se estremeció en su asiento, tosiendo más fuerte que nunca. Con un dedo señalaba al camarero, y miraba a Draco como si quisiera que este lo comprendiera.

— ¿Qué pasa, Potter? ¿Quieres que lo crucie?

El moreno negó con la cabeza, y haciendo el mayor de los esfuerzos pudo articular una media frase.

—Alérgico… Dra… co … el… adere… zo… yo soy…

— ¿¡Alérgico!? —Repitió el rubio— Potter, ¿eres alérgico a las nueces*?

Harry asintió y Draco comenzó a rebuscarse en los bolsillos de manera casi frenética. Luego de unos segundos el rubio pocionista sacó un vial con líquido de color morado y lo puso en la boca del moreno.

—Bebe esto, Potter —susurró, ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes. Harry lo bebió sin rechistar, y casi al instante el rojo de su rostro comenzó a ceder.

Draco lo ayudó a sentarse y le sirvió otro vaso de agua. Al cabo de cinco minutos, los efectos de la alergia habían casi desaparecido. Mientras Harry se recuperaba, el rubio descargó su ira contra todos los camareros que fueron a disculparse. Incluso el odioso maître recibió una rebanada de la ira Malfoy. Cuando notó que el moreno se encontraba mejor, lo ayudó a levantarse y se giró hacia el maître alzando la voz.

—Casi han matado al jodido Harry Potter por su incompetencia ¿Lo han pillado? Ni sueñen que los recomendaré a mis amigos ¡Vaya cuchitril! —Y tomando a Harry por la cintura, ambos hombres abandonaron el local.

Al salir a la callejuela, y habiendo dejado atrás la barrera mágica. Draco soltó un poco el agarre del moreno, quién ya era capaz de sostenerse en pie.

—Malf… Draco…

—Dime, Potter.

—Gracias por salvarme allí adentro. De no haber sido por tu poción, ya no sería más el-niño-que-vivió.

Draco soltó una risotada, y Harry sonrió.

—Por nada, Potter. Igual y por la ineptitud de esos, hemos quedado hambrientos.

—Sí…

Caminaron un poco más, hasta encontrar una bifurcación. El sitio parecía estar completamente desierto.

—Bueno, Potter. Supongo que aquí nos separamos. Ha sido una excelen…

— ¡Espera! —El moreno se paró frente a Draco, quién tenía una extraña expresión.

— ¿Sí, Potter?

—Yo… yo vivo a un par de cuadras de aquí, Malfoy. Y sé cocinar bien. Si quieres… Si quieres podríamos ir y cenar en mi casa.

Draco pareció sorprendido por la invitación. Sorprendido, más no asqueado. Y eso era decir mucho tratándose de Draco Malfoy.

—Y si en algún momento quiero irme ¿puedo pedir la cuenta y marcharme? —inquirió el rubio, con una ceja levantada.

Harry rio por lo bajo por el sarcasmo de Draco y se acercó un poco más a él.

—Sólo si la pides por favor —murmuró, haciendo que el vaho caliente de su aliento rozara los labios del pocionista. Draco sonrió de vuelta, y asintió— ¿Vamos? —preguntó Harry, extendiendo una mano enguantada hacia el rubio.

—Vamos —aceptó Draco, tomando la mano de Potter.

Y al instante, ambos hombres desaparecieron rumbo a la casa de Harry.

.

**FIN**

.

* * *

****Extra****

* En ningún lado dice que Harry sea alérgico a las nueces, pero para arruinar la cita me pareció que una amenaza de shock anafiláctico no quedaba nada mal XD

* * *

_**Notas finales:**_ Muchas gracias al foro "Del Yaoi & el Slash" por traer este reto a la vida. La historia se escribió prácticamente sola, y resultó ser el respiro que necesitaba para continuar mis proyectos.

A todos los que leen y comentan, a los que leen y no comentan, y en general a todo el que se pase por el fic, las acostumbradas gracias. Sin lectores, los escritores no somos nada. Ustedes son lo máximo.

Recuerden que dejar un review ayuda a gozar de buena salud y agranda la cuenta en galeones. Y de paso, hacen feliz a una humilde desadaptada.

Hasta Pronto.

_09/03/2013 ~ 11/03/2013_

_Maye._


End file.
